Undefined
by Mank0
Summary: Jade's life is caught in a downward spiral; she lost her family to Geostigma and is left all alone. When she's seeking distraction she meets a stranger. Will he be a ray of light to her? YazooxOC. I suck at summaries, just read.
1. The Beginning

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Final Fantasy. If I would I'd be rich. _

_**A/N:**__ I'm obsessing over Yazoo at the moment. I can't help it, he's just so gorgeous.  
I don't really know much about his personality. Gah.  
I'll just give it a shot. :D_

___**Undefined**_

___Chapter One: The Beginning_

"I'm sorry, Jade." His voice startled her, bringing her back to the harsh reality. It was as if this was all just a horrible nightmare she would wake from eventually. But this was real.  
Maybe she shouldn't have been so foolish, thinking she could save them was useless and only tore her apart from the inside.  
But she had hoped they would get better.

But they didn't.

The healer – also her best friend – shook his head in defeat.

"We have done everything in our power to – "

"No."

Miserably he looked at his best friend. Her usually neatly combed black hair was a mess, her piercing blue eyes didn't shone like they used to do. She was shattered into pieces, all because of that.  
Geostigma.

He hated to admit the fact that they couldn't heal the people who suffered from it, neither could they save his best friend's siblings – the only family she had left in the world.

"Jade, I..." He couldn't finish his sentence because the black haired girl flung herself at him, crying softly.

"Go home, Jade." He softly stroked her hair, looking down at her tiny frame. "Get some rest."

She nodded softly, her cheek pressed up against the white fabric of his coat. Slowly the girl let go and wiped her tears. She looked miserable.

When Jade entered her home she was greeted by a deadly silence. She had silently hoped that one of her siblings would run in her direction, laughing happily to see her home.  
But that didn't happen. It was impossible.

They were dead.

The black haired lady entered the kitchen, even though she wasn't hungry she wanted to prepare something. It was a way of distracting herself – she needed to do stuff to keep herself sane.  
She opened the refrigerator and got out an egg. She was going to make a simple salad, with egg, tomatoes, pickles and lettuce.

Sounded nice to her.

First she'd boil the eggs, and in the meantime she'd cut the lettuce. She poured some water in a pan, put it on the stove and waited for the water to cook.  
Then she gently slipped the eggs in it, using a spoon to keep them whole.

She washed the lettuce carefully, she had to get all the sand out of it. When she was satisfied she cut the vegetable in half, took one half and started to slice it into smaller parts. Then the other half followed.  
She put the small pieces of lettuce in a bowl, and then she started cutting the pickles and put the small bits in the bowl, too.

The tomatoes were small – cherry tomatoes to be exact – she wouldn't cut them, just wash, which she started doing immediately.  
She put them in the bowl with the pickles and lettuce.

The eggs were done boiling, so she poured the hot water into the sink, keeping the eggs in place with the same spoon she used for slipping them in.  
Then she poured ice cold water over them, cooling them off a bit. She never liked warm eggs in a salad.

When she was okay with the temperature she peeled the eggs, and cut them in slices. These also ended up in the same bowl as the tomatoes, lettuce and pickles.

She placed the bowl on the table, but didn't eat from it.

"I prepared too much for one person," she mumbled softly, watching the bowl with empty eyes. Her hands were still clamped around the white porcelain, not intending to let go.

She had nothing left to live for, no one left to care for. She felt so useless; unable to save her loved ones. Why was she still living? She idly wondered why she wasn't infected with the Geostigma, but shook the thought off again.  
She couldn't wail in self-pity. She was lucky to be alive.

Lucky...

Maybe, this only time, she despised being lucky. The sun was standing high in the sky, normally she'd enjoy it, but now it seemed as if the big orb of light was glaring at her. Laughing at her, maybe.  
She wanted to go outside. Inside she felt captured by memories, as if she was fading far away from herself. She did not like that feeling.

She was dressed in a lolita like dress. Frilly and black, elegant and doll-like. She adored it. It made her feel cute and pretty. She wore over knee black stockings with black lace and schoolgirl like shoes with high heels. Her long black hair was flipped to a side, partially covering her forehead. The remaining hair was pulled back into two ponytails, which were slightly curly at the ends.

Jade strolled outside, her eyes squeezing half shut because of the stinging sunlight. The streets were crowded, too crowded for her liking.  
She wasn't a fan of busy places, so she decided to go for a walk, ignoring the sick people on the sidewalk.

A particular building caught her attention; the library. There she could find her sanctuary. She loved to be swept away by fascinating stories. It was as if she was actually experienced the events when she read.

She loved it.

The library was medieval themed; tall, dark bookcases filled the large stone building. At first she felt intimidated by it, but now it felt like she was coming home after a long journey. She felt welcome. The smell of old boos infiltrated her nose and calmed her senses. She wanted to forget. Slowly she strolled past the dark wooden bookcases, her eyes fixed on a particular part of the library. She didn't like modern novels, no, she'd much rather read an ancient book. Those were truly interesting. Legends, fairy-tales and mythical creatures. As long as she could forget.

The library was fairly empty, which relieved her. But then again, the library was mostly empty. Nowadays people didn't like to read that much any more. It had been different once, books had been highly respected sources of entertainment, but now there was a thing called tv.

Jade's fingers slid over the backs of the books, until she found what she was looking for. One pale slender hand pulled the book away from the shelve, while the other flung it open. Ah, the smell was wonderful. Hundreds of people had touched the pages, hundreds of eyes had read the words on them. The thought only calmed her. She looked for a place to sit, the nearest place would be the sofa.

Someone else was occupying it, though. A man with sleek silver hair, holding a black book. He didn't seem to notice her, for he seemed absorbed in the book.  
She couldn't see his eyes clearly, because he had his head turned downwards. The man was wearing black leather pants and a skin tight black t-shirt.

Slowly Jade approached him. Yes, she could find another spot to read, but she loved sitting on the red soft cushions of the sofa. Or maybe she was just dying to converse with someone new.

"Excuse me?" The silence was split by her voice rising up in the air. The silver haired man looked up, his cat like eyes piercing her soul. She felt a knot tighten in her chest... his eyes, they were so strange. Almost hypnotizing.

"Yes...?" His voice was low and sultry. He spoke slowly, almost carefully.

"Would you mind if I took a seat next to you?" Jade asked, smiling slightly. It had been a while since a smile volunteered to play upon her features. It was as if the library brought her in another dimension, with new feelings and different standards.

The silver haired man gave her a smile which send chills down her spine. "Of course you can," he responded, before he fixed his gaze back to the book he was reading.

Jade sat down next to the person, since it was like a loveseat sofa they sat fairy close. But she kept her distance and opened the book, flipped the foreword page and started reading the story.

The waves of silence crashed down on her as she was pulled into a world of fantasy. She was so captivated in the book that she didn't hear the silver haired man speak up to her, nor did she notice that he had put his book down to look at her.

A tap on her shoulder made her look up – startled. "W-What?" The man smirked at her, making her raise both her eyebrows.

"I asked what you were reading," he said, the smirk never leaving his perfect face.

"Oh..." She replied, dumbly. "I'm reading Demons."

He gave a small acknowledging nod. She felt so inferior to his persona. Suddenly she realized that she didn't even know who this stranger was. Out of politeness she extended her hand for him to shake, which he didn't. He just stared at her. Slowly she dropped her arm back to where it was, puzzled. When he didn't say anything she returned to her book.

"My name is Yazoo." He said slowly, as if reading her thoughts. She turned her head to look at him, but he had also retreated to his book.

"I am Jade." She turned a page to continue reading. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed that he nodded again.

Both of them didn't pay that much attention to each other, every now and then they'd exchange a few words, but that was it. Jade was captivated by his beauty, he seemed almost unearthly. The way he moved – so gracefully – was hypnotizing. His fingers slid over the pages delicately, his eyes focussed on the letters which were spread over it.

She had a feeling she'd never see this strange man again.

Yazoo.

Silently she got up, her dress making more sound than she did. The silver haired man looked up, hit catlike eyes watching her movements.

"Do you come here often?"

Jade nodded silently, looking back at Yazoo. A small smile graced his features, it made him look beautiful. But also something eerie radiated from him, something she couldn't quite place. She shrugged the feeling off as she walked towards the shelve where she had gotten the book from, gently putting it back on it's place.

As she walked back she passed Yazoo, who merely stared at her.

She couldn't get him out of her head. He was just so... so beautiful, he seemed to possess something what attracted her. Secretly she wished to see him again. Perhaps in the library, or perhaps someplace else.

The streets were less busy than before, most people had gone back into their homes, while some people were still lingering in the streets. The sick people send her empty stares. When the Geostigma just appeared she cared, but now... How could she save them?

As she opened the front door to the two storey high house memories flooded back. She remembered. Her fingertips grazed along the doorknob, before shutting it.

Silence.

Would anyone have called her? She walked over to the telephone, pressing the 'play' button on the receiver.

One missed call.

Her breath got caught in her throat as the familiar voice echoed through the living room. It wasn't a call from today, oh no.

"Hey sis, I'm going to eat dinner at – " Desperately she sought the 'stop' button. She didn't want to hear, anymore. Tears welled up in her eyes. She could still hear the cheery voice of her little brother ring in her ears. Why didn't she hear this before? She was such an idiot.

Delete.

No more memories.

How she got upstairs she didn't remember. How het clothes changed she didn't remember, either. All she knew was that she wanted to sleep. Close her eyes and forget. She was tired, so tired. Slowly she shut her clear blue eyes and entered a dreamless slumber.

_**A/N:** Okaaaay. Please review and stuff, I'd like to know what you think so far! :D  
I'm already writing the second chapter._


	2. Another Encounter

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Final Fantasy. If I would I'd be rich. _

_**A/N:** I guess I made Jade a bit of a depressing character,  
but come on, think of it. How would you react if your family was gone?  
Probably the same. At least, I would get all sad and stuff.  
Anyway, on with the story._

**_Undefined_**

_Chapter Two: Another Encounter_

The next morning she woke up, greeted by the sun. She forgot to shut the curtains, so the light stung in her eyes, making her groan softly. Jade was still tired. She sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Jade had to do some grocery shopping today, she had to eat something after all.

She took a quick shower, blow dried her black locks and got dressed in a simple black-white lolita dress. A big black bow was on her back, the fabric was tied around her waist. It was part of the dress. The bodice of the dress was beautifully trimmed with lace. The bottom part of the dress was puffy and beautiful, white lace adorning it. The sleeves were puffed up at the top, and when they got longer they flared out, reaching till over her wrists.

She slipped her feet into a pair of white frilly stockings, then in a pair of high heeled shoes. They were a type of platform shoes. She could get away with it, since she was very petite and short. She tied her hair in two ponytails again, using two white ribbons. She was ready, now. Jade picked up her heart-shaped purse and walked out of the house.

Once she arrived at the store she bought a few packages of instant food. She felt no need to cook, even though she enjoyed it. Perhaps she was getting lazy... She walked home, holding a plain white plastic bag she got at the store in her hand, swinging it slightly. With the same hand she held her purse. Once she reached the library she came to a halt. Did she have some time to read? Yes. She contemplated the options within her mind. Go home and sulk, or read a good book. She decided to go with the latter.

Secretly she hoped for Yazoo to be there, too.

The silence which hung in the library felt comfortable. There was no need to speak, for there were words to think about. Her dress rustled from the movements she made as she walked. It was clearly audible in the quiet library. Quickly she arrived at her favourite part of the library, her eyes scanning over the books. She was looking for a particular piece of literature, which proved her to find in the stuffed shelve.

She knew it was always on a certain spot, but strangely enough it wasn't. She frowned. How inconvenient. Would someone else be reading it now? She turned around and gasped as she Yazoo's face was right in front of her. Her hands clamped over her mouth, stopping her from making any more sound. His greenish catlike eyes bored right in her piercing blue ones. The force which radiated from his eyes made a shiver run down her spine.

"God, you scared me," she whispered, watching him with her big eyes. An amused grin appeared on the silver haired man's face, making her wonder if he thought all of this was funny. Well, he probably did think that, since she had reacted like that. They stood very close to each other, his hand was placed upon a bookshelf, hardly allowing her to move. He had lowered himself a bit to her height, so that his face was hanging right in front of hers. It made her shy.

"Nice to see you again," he said, his voice was hushed. Even though there were hardly any people in the library they still talked softly. Being in the presence of so many books intimidated Jade, it was as if the books were sleeping in the library, waiting for a person to open them and turn their pages. Silly Jade didn't want to wake them. Her eyes wandered to the book which Yazoo was holding.

"What book is that?" She questioned, looking back up at her attacker.

"Oh, this?" He paused, slowly lifting it up so that both of them could read the cover. "Enigmatic."

"I was looking for it." Her eyes slid back up to his face, to see him staring at her with a serious expression.

"You were?"

"Yes."

She looked down again, to notice that he was wearing a pair of tight leather pants, which were laced in front of his crotch area. She liked it. As her eyes ventured upwards she saw that he was wearing a long sleeved skin tight black shirt, which complimented his smooth figure. Her eyes lingered on his lips. They looked so smooth and soft; kissable. He was beautiful, more beautiful than most men she had met. And god, his eyes... She wanted him. A barely noticeable blush formed on her cheeks as she thought that. It wasn't like her to imagine stuff like that.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked slowly, which made her look up. She felt like she was caught, like a deer in the headlights.

"I um..." She paused for a moment, thinking of what to say. "I thought about that book."

He gave her a sceptical look. Slowly he moved himself so that he was standing straight again. He was much taller than her, Jade noticed. She was wearing platform shoes, he wasn't, and even then he was taller. His hand released the bookshelf.

"Are you going to read that book?" Jade asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes. He gave a slow nod, a smirk playing across his face.

"I have to go now, though," he said, still wearing that expression.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" She asked, curiously.

"That depends... will _you_ be here?" His silver hair hung slightly in front of one of his eyes, making him look both mysterious and dark. The way he spoke was hypnotizing, almost... forcing her to answer positively.

She nodded, smiling softly.

"See you tomorrow, then."

With that, he left.

* * *

_**A/N:**It feels so strange to write what Yazoo says. I hope I'm doing it right... Sooo. Let me know what you think, okay? :D_


	3. Curiosity

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Final Fantasy. If I would I'd be rich.  
_

_**A/N:**__ Oh my, what a lovely reviews! I loved reading them, they made me really happy. I'm really sorry to keep you all waiting, I haven't been writing much lately. So yeah. I guess my writing style is a bit crappy at the moment, too.  
_

_**Undefined  
**_

_Chapter Three: Curiosity  
_

Suffocating. It was as if she couldn't breath. She saw a faint white light, but when she tried to reach out to touch it disappeared. The pressure from her throat was lift, and she inhaled sharply.

"Jadie." A soft voice whispered in her ear. She turned around quickly, wanting to face that person.  
But there was no one, only darkness surrounded her.

"I'm sorry." She dropped down to her knees, covering her ears. She didn't want to hear that voice anymore. She couldn't stand it.

When her alarm clock beeped the girl shot up, panting. Her deep purple nightgown clung to her petite body. "It was just a dream," she told herself. She wrapped her arms around herself and pulled her legs up her chest.

The day had started like crap. Rubbing her temples she walked out of her bedroom. It was 11.00 am, she read on the clock which hung on the wall above the couch. She sighed softly and started humming to herself.

She decided to get dressed right away, since some grocery shopping had to be done. So there she went. She slid herself into a frilly white dress, with a big bow on the back. After she combed her hair she tied the black locks in two buns, using pink lace to do so. Carefully she slid matching baby pink stockings over her legs, and tied the strings of white platform shoes around her ankles.  
Quickly she applied some make-up, which consisted of a sheer layer of pink lipgloss and some black around her eyes.

13.15 pm.

Jade's feet carried her out of the front door, onto the streets. The atmosphere felt gloomy. Children were sitting in alleyways, casting sad glances towards her. Sometimes she felt guilty for not having the Geostigma as well. For not enduring the pain like her little brother and sister had. They had suffered. Their life energy was sucked out of them. The disease was like a leech, feeding upon people. The sky was dark; it looked like it was about to rain.

She stood still, her eyes cast downwards. Somehow she couldn't think of happy things. All the things that happened were getting her down, forcing her on her knees. She wouldn't bow down and lose just yet. They hadn't wanted it this way.

The wind swept a few free strands of her hair into her face. She looked up, staring directly at her sanctuary; the library.

Yesterday she and Yazoo decided to meet here. Well, they didn't literally exchange such words, but she realized she actually wanted to see him.

With unspoken hope she slipped into the library. The rows of books swallowed her and pulled her to a whole new dimension. It was as if she was brought alive here. She wandered past rows of books, the musty smell made a hesitant smile etch itself to her face. She wanted to read a book, feel connected with the main characters. Every time she read a book it was as if she actually played a role in it.  
She escaped reality, escaped the memories.

Her fingers slid over the pages of a book, which was lying opened upon a table. Her eyes slid over the letters. The letters formed words. The words formed sentences. The sentences formed chapters. The chapters formed a book.

Soundlessly she slid herself upon the long divan, eyes fixated upon the book. She had read it before; she memorized most of the words.

It was the book Enigmatic.

A slender hand was placed upon the table, right next to the book. A black sleeve covered the arm of the owner. Jade looked up, her eyes locking with Yazoo's.

She held her breath; his face was so close to hers. A sly smile played upon his lips, making her wonder what he was hiding behind his catlike eyes.

"Are you comfortable?" His smile widened, before he took a seat right next to her, their legs were touching underneath the table.

Jade turned her head towards him. He was looking just as gorgeous as yesterday; those silver locks slightly covering his remarkable eyes. Those dark clothing, being completely in contrast with his skin and hair.

She wanted to get to know him better. Right now she had only seen his cover, but she had yet to read his pages.

"This is the third time we meet." Yazoo's sultry voice echoed through her mind. His eyes, which she could look at for hours, looked directly at her.

She nodded silently, it felt as if she spoke she'd break the connection they had.

"Outside is chaos, but here is silence." His fingers slid over her arm, causing a shiver to run up her spine. "What are you trying to say?" She whispered softly, not breaking the peace which hung in the silent and calm library.

A smirk appeared on Yazoo's face. Smoothly his fingers ran up to her face, brushing gently against her cheek. It was as if he knew everything, every single thought which had run through her head. She felt vulnerable under his touch, as if he could shatter her to pieces.

"I want to show you something." He spoke slowly, his hand sliding down to her arm. Suddenly he got up, gently pulling her with him.

He led her through a maze of books, towards the entrance of the library.

There they stood, under the grey sky watching the decaying city.

Without a word leaving his lips he led her towards a vehicle. It was a grotesque black motorcycle. She had seen one like that before, a blonde haired man rode it. But this one was differentYazoo placed himself on it, an emotionless expression on his face as he looked back at her. He wanted to show her something; he wanted to take her for a ride. To her the destination was unknown, but she slid herself on the back of the vehicle anyway. She was slightly worried about her dress, but in the end she sat comfortable.

The engine roared. Within seconds they sped off. Jade squealed slightly, wrapping her arms around Yazoo's torso. Never had she sat on one of these things. To be blunt, the buff piece of machine scared her. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind streak past her face.

After a few minutes, which felt like eternity, they came to a halt. They were in the center of the city. Jade had been here before, two or three times. She mainly avoided places like this; she wasn't one to be spotted in crowded places. That's the main reason why she and her siblings chose to live close to the edge of the city.

Yazoo's eyes were fixated upon a rather old looking building. Jade's eyes followed his gaze, but she found nothing out of the ordinary about the house. Curiously she slid off the black bike.

"Where are we?" She flattened her dress, before looking up at the silver haired man.

"This is where I currently reside." A sly grin appeared on his face, one that made a shiver run down her spine.

"Care to come inside? I have something to show you…"

_A/N: Okay. Please review! ^^ _


End file.
